


Passerine Pastime

by themessengerssimp



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I Give The People What They Want, Spit Kink, and the people wanted more messenger stuff, less smutty than last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themessengerssimp/pseuds/themessengerssimp
Summary: It seems like you nasty, nasty people wanted me to write more so here it is.
Relationships: You/The Messenger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Passerine Pastime

I opened my mouth to the sky, mewling like a kitten trapped in a tree. From below, I watched the cloth beak of my beloved Messenger part in the middle. He spat in my mouth, like a mother bird to her chicks.

Pleasuring myself, I swallowed the spit in one gulp.

“More, more,” I begged. The Messenger chuckled.

“It’s your turn,” he said. I sighed.

“Please? Just once more?” I said, my doe-eyes wide and pleading.

“Fine.” He leaned back and prepared to expectorate, the phlegm warbling around his throat like a cacophonous whale.

Straddling my thighs like a cowboy, he placed his beak to my mouth once more and, with a powerful thwang, released a barrage of saliva against my mouth. Like George Washington at the Battle of Long Island, I was powerless to stop it. Licking my lips, I looked at the dark cut-outs in his mask.

“Thank you,” I breathed. The Messenger crowed.

“Don’t be so quick to thank me, sweetheart. It’s your turn, and I’ll make sure you  _ feel _ this when you go to work tomorrow.”


End file.
